


Dinner

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's SuperColdFlash's first date and Len is cooking for his girlfriend and boyfriend.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatcrazyjellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyjellyfish/gifts), [Konekokittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekokittie/gifts).



A knock at the door of his apartment has Len jumping and checking the time and breathing sigh of relief at seeing that he still has an hour until his date and then goes and opens the door to find Mick standing there with a basket of vegetables.

“Here you go Snart. Why’d you need them on such short notice?” Mick asks and Len lays them out on the chopping board.

“The ones I got at the store aren’t good enough,” Len says.

“Since when do you cook?” Mick asks looking into Len’s kitchen.

“Since now,” Len says and Mick rolls his eyes.

“You have a date with The Kid and Skirt don’t you,” Mick says and Len looks up at him.

“What? No...why would I be dating them? They are heroes and I’m an antihero. We would never work,” Len says quickly.

“Snart...really? I know you well enough by now to know that you would be powerless to deny them. Plus Barry told Iris who told Ray and he told me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to spend the day with,” Mick says closing the door and Leaving Len to work on his dinner.

An hour later Len opens the door to reveal Kara and Barry standing there with huge grins and Len smiles at them softly.

“You both look very lovely,” Len says and they blush and smile at him.

“You look very handsome Lenny,” Kara says and Barry nods enthusiastically taking in Len’s light blue dress shirt and slacks. It’s a color that he’s never seen on the thief but it looks good. 

Len pulls out Barry and Kara’s chairs and then pulls the covers off the trays revealing their meals.

“Oooh that looks delicious,” Barry says and Kara nods enthusiastically and Len takes his seat and they begin eating.

“How were your days?” Len asks pouring them some wine.

“Amazing, I love Central City so much, but it will be good to see home again Winn has been calling me every other day to tell me what’s going on,” Kara says and Len gives her a tight smile wondering what happens when she goes back. Will he just become a memory? Will Barry even want him if Kara isn’t around as well.

A poke to his forehead snaps him out of his thoughts, and he looks up and Barry smiles at him says, “you’re thinking too loud. Take a breath,” he says and Len does that. Kara smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

“Winn fixed my laptop so that I can skype you both when I’m on my Earth. Also I arranged a week off next month for you both to come visit. You can of course come over before that, just this way I won’t have work,” Kara says words speeding up as she tries to explain so no one will be upset.

“Breathe, I get it. We can visit before that, but you mean that that week is purely us time,” Len says and she nods relief across her face.

“Also, I made Cisco make me a new transporter, I claimed that I lost my first one,” Kara says handing one to Len and Len smiles softly.

“Thanks Sunshine,” Len says and before he can say anything else Kara kisses his cheek and smiles.

“That meal was delicious,” Barry says wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Thank’s Scarlet. Did you have enough? I know you need a lot of food,” Len says anxiously hating how unsure and nervous he sounds. If this were a heist he’d know what to do and say.

“The meal was perfect Lenny,” Barry says and Len breathes a sigh of relief. They go over to the couch and sit down to watch the newest documentary on some species of shark they all wanted to learn about. 

Kara is the first to fall asleep with Barry a close second. Both heroes wrap themselves around Len and Len carefully pulls a blanket over the three of them and turns off the TV before wrapping his arms around the two of them and falling asleep with them.

The next morning he walks Kara to her office in National City and decides that he likes her boss and he also decides to somehow introduce Hartley and Winn. For some reason he thinks they’d work well together.

And if he gets a little zing of pleasure when Kara says he’s her boyfriend that’s no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
